


Forgetting to Move on

by Ma_skee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Moving On, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee
Summary: There are some moments we have in life that are so significant to us that it's hard to let go, hard to move on, hard to forget, even if everyone else has.Richie wants to forget that summer. Richie wants to move on, to leave it behind, but it wont leave his mind.Sometimes when there are so many good things that you want to hold onto, things become bad.Sometimes there are so many bad things, things become good.And sometimes there is such a mix of both that you have no idea what's happeningOrRichie and his family had to move from Maine to Wisconsin for his mom's new job and Richie is having a super hard time being away from his friends. He can't forget the terrible events of that summer but there were also some good moments he wants to have again and it hurts his chest -all of it. He has to learn to move on but he's doing a terrible job.
Kudos: 2





	Forgetting to Move on

There are some moments we have in life that are so significant to us that it's hard to let go, hard to move on, hard to forget, even if everyone else has. 

Richie wants to forget that summer. Richie wants to move on, to leave it behind, but it wont leave his mind. 

It's not just the fact that it was terrifying, that those days still haunt him and wake him while he sleeps and cause his breath to stop and sometimes he relives the most terrible parts and no one can see what he sees, no one understands except the other losers.

But there were some good moments. Some he wants to hold onto forever. Some he wants to keep close to his heart. 

Sometimes when there are so many good things that you want to hold onto, things become bad. 

Sometimes there are so many bad things, things become good. 

And sometimes there is such a mix of both that you have no idea what's happening. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Richie lays on his mattress on the floor, the sleeping bag laying wide open because the air was to hot and sticky to have anything covering him. His t-shirt stuck to his back and his hair clung to the back of his neck. 

Boxes are stacked around him, all labeled "Richies room." He had spent all day dragging boxes around the new house in the heat. He was exhausted but the sticky air made it hard to breathe and he could to nothing more but lay there and think. 

His family had to move from Maine to Wisconsin because his mom got a new job. He didn't even understand what her job was. All it ment to him was he had to pack up his house and leave behind his friends, the few people in the world who understood. They understand why it was hard to sleep, why he was so jumpy, why sometimes he just needed a moment. Nobody here was going to understand that. 

He was all alone now, in this town that was somehow smaller than Derry. Tears pricked at his eyes. He was terrified. It was too dark in his room. A coyote began to howl and Richie jumped. More joined in, creating a choir. Richie sat up and set his feet on the floor. His knees touched his chest and he wrapped his arms around them. The sound of the coyotes singing floated through the open window and spun around the room, spun around his head. His chest hurt and tears fell down his face. Slowly, he lay his aching body back down. He curled into a ball and let the coyotes sing him a mournful lullaby.


End file.
